The Gift
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Crossover with Resident Evil. The world has ended and Buffy doesn't have a lot of time left but she doesn't mind. She has been expecting death for a while


Despite all of Buffy's efforts, despite all the battles she and her friend fought the world had ended two years ago. Not because of a demon or not even something as normal as war or a meteor. No it was a simple a virus .The goddamn t-virus. In only a few months it had ravaged the world. It destroyed everything. From the entire human civilization to the ecosystem . It only took an year for the dead to outnumber the living. Despite all the modern technology, despite the "reasonably" priced but not very effective anti virus that Umbrella had come up with there was no hope. The virus spread too quickly. And not only among humans, the animals had it as well. You couldn't fight every formerly living being on the world when all it took was one bite, one scratch to become one of them

It hit the demons even harder then the humans. The T-Virus caused a rather awful reaction when it came in contact with vampires. They literally started rotting from the inside. Demon and the t-virus were apparently not able to coexist in the same body. It took only four months for the entire vampire population to die. Buffy was a vampire slayer and had killed hundreds of vampires during her life but even she felt a bit sorry for them. It was a truly awful way to go.

The demons didn't last much longer. Solitary by nature they were easy picking for the hordes of the undead.

The only group that managed to actually put up a fight was the newly reformed Watchers Council. The humans in it didn't last very long. All of Buffy's friends even the powerful Willow had died in under a year but Slayers were tougher. While not immune to the T-Virus they were highly resistant. It took a much higher dose of the T-Virus to infect a Slayer. Taking in account how stupid and slow the undead were the sixty four remaining slayers held their own for quite a while.

Until the Umbrella Corporation became interested in them. It took thirty seconds. Just thirty damn seconds for the Umbrella Corporation to do what demons have been trying for thousands of years. Destroy the Slayers. A single assault helicopter managed to kill almost of all of them and completely destroy the house they had taken for the night. Troops with very powerful tasers quickly captured the remaining Slayers.

And that's when the true nightmare began .The tests. They were all tested to the breaking point. In the end only Buffy remained. She was the only one strong enough to last but she knew that it was only a mattered of time until she received the gift of dead

They had stopped with the medical exams a long time ago. After they vivisected Molly they finally gave up on trying to figure out what makes a Slayer tick. Since then they only tested their battle skills. They had her fighting everyday except when she too hurt too stand up. From the regular undead humans to dogs, gorillas, bears even . Everyday it was something stronger. Last week it was the most disgusting creature she had faced. Its brain and musculature were completely exposed and it had deadly tongue. She barely won by managing to rip off one of the window bars and ramming it in the brain of the creature . But the fight had hurt her gravely. It took her a whole week to recover.

And now she felt a mix of fear and hope as she looked at the door. Fear because she knew that she would probably not survive this fight and hope that she may finally rest in peace

So she was very surprised that when the door opened instead of the nightmarish creature she expected there was only a beautiful young woman.

She entered and took position few feet from Buffy staring at her with expressionless eyes

"Alice prepare for battle" Buffy jumped slightly in surprise when the loudspeakers activated. It's been a while since she heard a human voice. For her captors she was a dangerous animal and they didn't feel the need o talk to her. They usually simply tasered or drugged her and brought her back to her cell

The woman took a fighting stance and Buffy did the same. Usually she would have tried to reason with another human but those empty eyes stopped her. She understood now. They had done the same to Vi. Put something in her head to control her. It broke Buffy's heart when she had to kill her.

And then the fight started. And Buffy experienced her first shock. When the woman entered she was convinced that this was a Slayer that she had missed. Some older potential activated after Sunnydale . But this was not a Slayer. And her senses told her that this not a demon either. Not even a half demon. No matter how much a Slayer fought she always kept the natural instinct, the passion of the fight. It was as much part of her as the power of the Slayer itself. Even when Vi was under control she still kept the fighting style. But this woman . Her whole style screamed military training. Just like Riley. But she was much better then him and as powerful as a Slayer. It took all of Buffy's skill not to be overwhelmed. The woman was amazing. Far more experienced then Buffy, her reflexes were amazing and her concentration was unwavering

The fight was a thing of beauty. Ignoring the pain, the exhaustion she kept on fighting. It lasted twenty minutes. And even tough the mysterious Alice had the upper hand Buffy was on her feet. Twenty glorious minutes that were the most intense fight in Buffy's life. And that's when the loud speakers activated again.

"We have enough data Alice. Finish her off"

Buffy could have sworn that for a moment she saw the Umbrella logo in Alice's eyes. And then the beautiful blue eyes grew dark and Buffy screamed with agony. She felt enormous pressure in her head. She could feel the blood pouring out of nose, ears, even her eyes. And through those bleeding eyes she saw something that made her laugh despite the agony, despite the fact that was only seconds away from death. She saw it. A flicker in Alice eyes . And she laughed. Umbrella thought they had a puppet but they had a terrible beast on a very very weak leash. And she died laughing because she knew that Umbrella was going to follow her very soon

Disclaimer: I don't own either BTVS or Resident Evil. So please don't sue

A/N: I am sorry if the grammar and spelling is crappy but I don't have a beta and English is my fourth language. In any case I hope you enjoy it


End file.
